


the boy from the sky

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Australia, First Meetings, M/M, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Nearly 100 years ago, the Earth was abandoned due to nuclear warfare sending radiation levels through the roof. The survivors fled to a space station called Nissen, which happily suited them for almost a century. But, with oxygen levels declining, they had to send Isak Valtersen and other juvenile delinquents down to test if the planet was survivable. After landing, Isak and his friends thought they were in the clear. That is, until they found out that Earth may not have been as abandoned as they thought.





	the boy from the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puddingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/gifts).



> AHHH JOSIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILYSM AND I HOPE YOUR DAY IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!!!  
> [the birthday girl's tumblr](http://napolecnsclc.tumblr.com/)  
> [my tumblr](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

It had been 97 years since nuclear warfare had wiped out most of humanity and it was finally time for the residents of Nissen, a space station that many had taken refuge in before the bombs went off, to return to Earth and see if it was habitable. They had spent some time checking radiation levels and it was now time for human testing, as the oxygen tanks on the ship were not getting any bigger.

Nobody wanted to risk their life to volunteer, which was understandable. It was a great risk and people had lives up in Nissen. The solution? Send down the people that didn’t have any rights. The criminals of Nissen, all under the age of 18, would be sent to Earth to ensure that it was habitable for the other residents of the station.

Among those criminals was a boy named Isak Valtersen. He was 17, mere months away from his retrial that would determine if he were to live a normal life in Nissen or be sentenced to death.

And he was really fucking guilty. A few years back, his mom had been having a really bad episode. He and his twin sister, Lea, were not permitted to leave their bedroom except for use of the bathroom which was just down the hall.

Their mother was on a rampage and where was their father? Probably off with his mistress on the other side of the ship, like he always seemed to be. Isak and Lea were hungry. There was not a scrap of food in their apartment, and their mom didn’t permit them to leave and go get anything.

When Isak suggested that they break out and get something to eat, Lea refused. She wasn’t willing to risk getting caught by their mother, who was sure to punish them harshly.

Isak hadn’t listened to her. He climbed through the vents and took food from a shop in the market district of the space station, not just for him but for his sister too.

It wasn’t Marianne that caught him, but a member of Nissen’s Guard. Isak didn’t quietly take his punishment. He was snarky and he fought back.

That’s how he found himself in a prison cell in the ugliest part of the ship. A few years later, that was also how he found himself on a much smaller ship, bound for the planet that his ancestors fled from just a few generations ago.

At least Isak wasn’t alone. His dear friends Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus were to be accompanying him on this trip. All of them had been put into the prison on small, stupid charges like his, so he knew that he could trust them.

He sat on an edge with Jonas on his right on the way down. Next to Jonas was Eva, which meant that there wasn’t much for Isak in terms of entertainment on the long ride down, since they were in the “on” stage of their relationship again.

Suddenly, Chancellor Skrulle’s face appeared on the screen in front of them, and she explained the logistics of the mission and how they would be collecting data and communicating with the delinquents through the wristbands that had been forced onto each of their wrists.

Her face disappeared from the screen.

“This is fucking stupid,” complained Sara from a row in front of Isak. “They’re risking all of our lives just because they can’t fucking wait a few more years to go down to Earth, like originally planned. It’s probably not safe. We’re all going to fucking die.”

“Don’t be so negative, Sara,” piped in Christina Berg, who was a second child, punished for being born and nothing else. “They wouldn’t send us down here if it wasn’t safe.”

The other Chris, who was a complete asshole, laughed. “Please. They see us as the scum of the universe. They hope we’ll live, but only because it means that they can come back to Earth too.”

“Fuck this,” William said, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“Stop!” Noora practically shrieked. “We’re sure to hit gravity soon. If you do some dumb shit like that you’ll get thrown around the ship and die.”

“I didn’t know that you cared,” he replied with a smarmy smile.

Noora rolled her eyes. “I don’t care. If your dead body hits anyone, then they might die soon. Your pointless amusement isn’t worth Vilde’s life. You know Vilde? My  _ girlfriend _ ?”

William looked embarrassed, which was good, since he was kind of a dick.

Ingrid was the next to speak. “When you you think we’re going to hit-”

Her words were interrupted by the ship jostling violently. Her question had been answered for her. They had entered into Earth’s atmosphere. Isak hoped with all his heart that the parachutes were functional. If he was going to die anywhere, he didn’t want it to be on an overcrowded spaceship crashing to the ground.

Everyone was grasping hands, so Isak quickly grabbed Jonas’ as they made their descent. Eventually, the ship began to slow, little by little, proving that the parachutes were functional.

Then they hit with a jolt, far to fast to be planned that way. The lights in the ship flickered for a few moments before going out, leaving them in total darkness.

“Is everyone okay?” asked a voice from the darkness. It was Sana.

There were a bunch of mumbled responses, and they all seemed to be affirmative. Isak unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up on shaky knees. He grappled for Jonas, but the other boy was already gone, probably headed toward the door.

“Listen up,” William’s voice boomed.

“You are  _ not _ fucking in charge,” Noora argued and Isak heard the sound of someone falling to the ground. “We do not need someone who’s stupid enough to try to remove their seatbelt on a rocketship crashing down to Earth as the leader of this expedition. Sana and I will try to lead. That is, unless there are any exceptions.”

Nobody spoke up. Noora and Sana were intelligent and worthy of leading the group as they all learned how to live without supervision on this barren planet.

Slowly, the door to the drop ship creaked open, and Isak was blinded by the bright light filtering in through the opening hatch. When it was fully open, everyone paused for a moment as the air filtered in from outside.

They were breathing in Earth’s air, and they had yet to feel the effects of radiation. Vilde ran ahead out of the ship, throwing her arms in the air and smiling.

“We’re here, we’re alive, and it’s beautiful!” she exclaimed. 

Smiles began to form upon the faces of every delinquent as they ran out after her, enjoying the clean air and the smell of the trees, which were taller than any trees that they had ever seen. There were small birds flying through the air and chirping.

The teenagers had just left the place where they were born and, for the first time in their lives, they were finally home.

* * *

They quickly got settled, pitching tents around the site in which the drop ship had landed and starting fires. They had been sent down with some food, but only enough to last them a week or two if rationed well, so they decided not to worry about gathering anything for the first night.

Jonas and Isak had just finished pitching the tent that they were planning to share when Sana walked over to them.

“Can you two come with me?” she asked, nodding toward the ship. “We need your help with something.”

They followed her into the ship, in which Noora, Eva, Chris Berg, and Vilde were already sitting, discussing something about wild berries. Eva had a piece of paper in her hand and was staring down at it intently.

“Oh, they’re here. Fantastic,” Noora said upon noticing their entrance. “We want you two to join us on an expedition. Well, to join Eva and I.”

Jonas furrowed his eyebrows. “An expedition for what? Food?”

“For everything,” Vilde responded. “There is a bunker that shouldn’t be too far from here and we need to get inside. It has housing for us as well.”

“And where is this bunker?” Isak asked.

“Ten miles or so,” Chris replied. “Eva has the map right now, since she claims to be a master navigator.”

Eva looked up from the map and shoved Chris lightly. “I  _ am _ a good navigator. I always got excellent grades in my geography classes, thank you very much.”

“You leave tomorrow morning,” Sana informed them in an attempt to steer the conversation back on track.

“Is there anything else we need to know?” Isak inquired. “Like codes to get inside or anything.”

“Noora has all that information,” Vilde answered, pulling the girl in question closer and pressing a short kiss to her cheek.

“There’s a small river,” Eva informed them. “But supposedly there’s a bridge, so it shouldn’t be a problem. If the bridge is down, I’m sure we can find another way across.”

Isak looked to each of the girls expectantly. Noora clasped her hands together. “That’s it. You two can go to bed. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.”

“See you then,” Jonas said before turning to leave, Isak not far behind.

“Goodnight guys,” Eva replied. “Tomorrow is going to be fantastic. I can’t wait to find a home for all of these people.”

Isak and Jonas went to bed with smiles on their faces. The very next day would be the day that they found a more permanent home for themselves and their friends.

* * *

Isak woke up to his body being violently shaken by Jonas. “Bro, it’s time to go. Get your ass out of bed.”

“I’m coming. Just give me a second,” he murmured, rubbing the last shreds of sleep from his eyes.

A few minutes later, he followed Jonas out of the tent and they met up with Noora and Eva, who were waiting by the drop ship.

“It’s about time. We’ve been waiting for like forever,” Eva complained.

“We’re here now,” Jonas shrugged. “We should get a move on. We don’t want to get stuck out there in the wilderness tonight if we can help it.”

With those words, they embarked into the woods. Eva walked in the front, map in hand, as the pointed them in their direction of travel.

Once they had begun to get going, their conversation drifted to things other than the mission at hand.

“So, Isak,” Noora began. “Why were you put in prison in the first place? I don’t think I ever asked.”

He shrugged, not wanting to get into the details. “I stole some food for me and my twin sister and then got sassy with a cop, which the cp definitely deserved. You?”

“A higher up tried to touch me where I didn’t want to be touched,” she said with a sigh. “Needless to say, he can’t really use that hand anymore. What about you, Jonas?”

“Take a wild guess,” he answered.

“Weed,” they all replied in unison. He nodded, proving it to be true.

“I kind of wish I had a good reason,” Eva sighed. “But me, Ingrid, and Sara all got thrown in for shoplifting. We shouldn’t have been so fucking stupid. Well, actually I wish that  _ I  _ hadn’t been so stupid. Those bitches can rot for all I care, especially after all the bullshit they’ve put me through.”

“How did you find out about the bunker?” Isak asked, as he had been wondering about it since their conversation the night before.

“Vilde used to help at Chancellor Skrulle’s doctor’s office before she was elected. Albeit, she was only there to steal meds for her mom, the two of them formed a close bond,” Noora explained. “Chancellor Skrulle chose her to entrust this vital information before we were sent down to Earth.”

“She’s smarter than you think,” Eva informed them, not looking up from the map. “I know that you’re thinking “why Vilde” but that girl is a lot more intelligent than you give her credit for. Just because she’s blond, pretty, and carefree doesn’t mean she can’t be smart as well.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Isak protested.

“Yeah,” Noora replied instead of Eva, “but you thought it.”

They walked together in silence for a few minutes before Jonas made some stupid fucking joke and the conversation drifted to something entirely different.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour when they discovered the first thing that was strange. They heard motion in the brush, which caused them all to turn around cautiously. The planet was supposed to be barren of wildlife, though the birds from before had proved that to be false.

Hopping through a nearby clearing was a white kangaroo with crimson eyes. Albino, Isak’s memory supplied. He silently wondered how the animal had survived the radioactive conditions of the Earth. After all, kangaroos were mammals, just like humans.

Then it turned, probably because it heard them walking in the forest. The roo had two faces, fused together right near the edge of its red eyes. The line in which the two faces were connected was a fleshy mess without any hair growth.

“What the fuck,” Eva yelled, falling back into Jonas’ embrace. At the sound of her voice, the animal rapidly hopped away. “What the hell was that?”

“A kangaroo,” Isak muttered. “Obviously suffering from the effects of the radiation still lingering on the planet.”

Jonas looked to him fearfully. “Are you saying that something like that could happen to us?”

Isak shook his head. “It’s probably because the species had been surviving on this planet through the worst of it. The mutation probably occurred during conception.”

“If the kangaroo survived,” Noora started, disbelief in her voice, “then do you think that there could still be people alive too.”

“I doubt it,” Jonas said with a shrug. “They would have told us if that was a possibility. Plus, if there were living people on this planet, we all would have been back down here by now.”

Eva nodded frantically. “Jonas is right. There’s no way there are living people alive down here. Like, where are we? Australia? I feel like there would have been some sign of civilization by now.”

“Australia is  _ huge _ , Eva. And there’s plenty of wilderness,” Isak reasoned. “I thought you were the geography expert here?”

She playfully shoved him. “Come on, we need to keep going.”

With her words, they continued walking through the vast forest, but it was different this time. An air of uneasiness had settled over each and every one of them, suddenly unsure of what other terrifying things could be found lurking about the wilderness.

* * *

At long last, the four teenagers finally reached the river, but the bridge that was supposed to be there was long gone, its remnants but splinters upon each shore.

“What do we do now?” Jonas asked, sounding a bit defeated.

Eva studied the map for a moment and pointed upstream. “There should be another bridge about two miles that way. This one was meant for cars, so it’s probably a lot stronger than this pedestrian bridge was. I bet that it’s still standing”

Noora smiled. “What’s two more miles or so in the grand scheme of things? It’ll be worth it once we find a home.”

Isak scanned the area and spotted a downed log laying across the water just downstream from them. He began to walk toward it, and it looked like it would be stable enough to cross on.

“Wait, guys!” he called out. “I’ve found a faster way.”

He saw them walking in his direction, so he started toward the log. When he reached it, he kicked it a few times to ensure that it wouldn’t move. It didn’t, so he cautiously set a foot upon it and then, when there was no creaking, another.

Slowly, he made his way across the log, careful so he didn’t fall into the raging river below. When his feet finally touched onto the grassy shore on the other side of the river, he threw his hands into the air and cheered before swiveling around to face his friends, who were just approaching the other end of the log.

“I made it!” he shouted across the raging waters, before he felt a pinching in the side of his neck. 

He saw his friends’ faces go white as they got blurrier and blurrier. He grappled at the side of his neck until  he pulled something out and dropped it to the ground, unable to see quite what he had removed from his neck. He stumbled forward toward the river, but fell to the ground instead.

Isak blinked up at the sky a few times before his vision went completely black and sleep washed over him.

* * *

When Isak woke up, he was inside some house, tied to a chair with thick rope that prevented all movement. There was a man in the room. Tall, with blond hair, but he was facing away from Isak, making what looked like cheese toasties in a charcoal oven.

“Where’s Jonas?” Isak choked out once he could find his voice.

The man turned around with a confused look. “I don’t understand your language,” he stated in English.

Remembering that they were in Australia, Isak abandoned his native Norwegian for English. “My friends. Where are they?”

“Not sure. They only brought you back,” he said with a shrug. “I suppose I should probably get our chief to come speak with you.”

“I want to see Jonas,” he said, ignoring the words of the other man.

The tall guy left for a moment, so Isak started struggling with the rope that was tying his hands together behind the chair. It was no good. The knot was well-done and wouldn’t budge.

The man returned with a woman following close behind him. She was thin, but fairly buff and had short blond hair.

“Where is Jonas?” he asked again.

“We only took you. I suspect that they went running back to wherever you cam from with their tails between their legs,” she informed him. “Now, tell me. What’s your name?”

“Isak,” he muttered. “Why did you take me?”

The chief ignored his question. “I am Sonja, Chief of Bakka. This is my right hand man, Even. Isak, tell me, where the hell did you come from?”

“Nowhere,” he spat, unwilling to give up the place in which the rest of his people were staying. He wanted them to be safe, even if it meant risking himself.

“Try again,” she commanded. “Where did you come from?”

Isak glared at her but remained silent. 

Chief Sonja took a step back and chuckled. “You’re a quiet one, huh? We can change that.” She turned toward the man. “Even, slap him.”

Even’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Sonja, that’s not how we do things. We left the tribe for a reason. We didn’t want to adhere to their violent ways of doing things.”

Sonja put her hands on her hips. “Then what do you propose that we do? These people could be a threat to us.”

The taller man crossed his arms. “In my opinion, we shouldn’t have taken him in the first place. His people are only a threat because we kidnapped one of their own.”

“It wasn’t my decision, Even. You know that,” Sonja protested. “When Mikael and Adam came back with an unconscious teenager do you think that I was overjoyed at their excellent work. Those stupid boys physically cannot resist poking the bear.”

“Maybe if you were a bit nicer to him, then he’d be more cooperative,” Even suggested. “Instead you took him and tied him to a chair and just assumed he’d do whatever we said. That’s not how we do things, Sonja.”

She gestured toward Isak, who was silently watching their exchange. “Fine, Even. If you think that you could do better, then why don’t you try.”

Even approached Isak slowly and crouched in front of him so that they were at eye level. Isak was beginning to get lost in the pools of blue in the other boys’ eyes when he finally spoke. “Isak, can you tell me where you came from? We won’t hurt your people, I promise.”

Isak didn’t trust him. Not completely. He decided that the best course of action would be to give a half-truth. “From the sky,” he stated.

Their eyes widened and they looked to one another in shock before Sonja scurried out of the house, returning just a moment later with a familiar looking boy. One with dark brown eyes and a shaved head.

It was Sana’s brother, Elias Bakkoush.

Isak’s jaw dropped. It was impossible. Elias had  _ died _ . Or at least, Isak had thought that he died.

The story went like this: Nissen was never a big enough place for Elias. He had always wanted to explore. So, with the help of his adopted little sister, Sana, he stole an escape pod and took off with a month’s supply of food just to explore for a little while.

Sana got caught. That was why she was in prison in the first place. She had given up her freedom so that her older brother could live out his biggest dream.

Then there was news that the escape pod had crashed, causing all the food to have gone to waste. And, obviously, Isak and the other residents of Nissen had been told that Elias didn’t make it.

Evidently, that had been a false report.

“How are you here?” Isak asked, accidentally slipping back into Norwegian. It didn’t really matter, though. Elias could understand him.

“I wanted to explore,” Elias replied. “And here I am, exploring Earth.”

Isak shook his head. “But they told me that you were dead.”

“Speak in English,” Sonja ordered. “We cannot understand your tongue.”

Elias shrugged. “They lied to you, then. I’ve been here the whole time. My question is why are you here?”

“They sent us down, the criminals. They wanted to make sure the Earth was survivable,” Isak explained in Norwegian, since he didn’t want Chief Sonja or Even to know that he and his friends had been imprisoned, as it might make them appear to be a threat.

“English,” Sonja yelled. “English or Elias leaves.”

Isak turned toward her. “We were sent to test if we could live on Earth,” he spat.

Even’s jaw dropped. “They were willing to risk your lives for the potential benefit of theirs?”

He shrugged. “We’re just a couple of unwanted teens. They don’t care what happens to us.”

“It makes sense,” Elias replied, nodding. “Before I left, Eskild told me that they were having issues with the oxygen supply.”

“They didn’t tell us why, they just sent us down with these,” Isak held up his wrist that was supposed to have the bracelet, only to find it was missing. “Where the fuck is it?!”

“You think we’re going to let you wear a potential tracking device here?” Sonja asked, with a chuckle.

“That’s supposed to report data concerning our well-being back to our ship. If it’s gone, they’ll think that I’m dead.”

“Being dead isn’t so bad,” Elias joked.

Isak looked Elias in the eye. “I almost forgot. Sana is here too.”

The other boy’s eyes widened and he turned toward Chief Sonja. “We need to work with them,” he told her. “My sister is here. We can trust her. I know it.”

As if on cue, there was a crashing sound outside and the sound of men screaming for Sonja’s attention. The three of them ran outside and Isak heard more chaos, but he was unable to discern exactly what was going on.

Then, Jonas ran in, sweat dripping down his face, which was caked in mud. “Thank fucking Christ, you’re alive,” he panted before using a small blade to cut away at the ropes that were tying Isak down to the chair.

“I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me,” he assured his best friend.

“Stop!” he heard Sana scream from outside. “It’s my brother!”

It went quiet outside as the two siblings likely reunited. Isak was more concerned about Jonas, who was working on cutting him free.

When the ropes that were holding him down had finally been completely cut away, Isak tried to stand up, but nearly crumpled to the ground, before Jonas caught him.

“It’s the tranquilizer,” Even explained from the doorway. Isak hadn’t noticed him when he entered the room. “It takes a while to fully wear off.”

Jonas released Isak and he fell to the floor. The curly haired boy held his knife out toward Even. “Leave,” he commanded. 

Even held up his hands. “I’m just trying to help.”

“We don’t need your help,” Jonas spat.

“Really?” Even asked, with raised eyebrows. “Because you seem to have dropped Isak and he can’t really get up on his own.”

Jonas looked down to see him struggling to get up off the ground. Isak felt kind of embarrassed.

Even walked in the room and pushed past Jonas before lifting Isak to his feet and throwing his arm around his waist, lifting him a little to assist him in walking.

“I can do it,” Jonas insisted.

“I’ve already got him,” Even said sternly.

Jonas glared at him. “For obvious reasons, I don’t really trust you with my best friend.”

“You must be the infamous Jonas,” Even realized. “Well, why don’t we ask Isak what he thinks?”

Both men looked to Isak in anticipation. He shrugged. “I guess that I’m fine with Even. Besides, Jonas, you’re the one with the knife.”

Jonas gave him a weird look before shaking it off and walking out of the room. Even and Isak followed, out into the clearing between the houses where Noora and Sana were chatting with Elias and Chief Sonja.

That’s when the arrow flew through the sky, landing just inches from Chief Sonja’s head. It was chaos as everyone ran to and fro, seeking shelter from whoever had shot it, as neither side knew who the culprit was.

While most people dove into the houses, Even turned toward the woods, running as fast as he could with Isak’s weight on his. Eventually, they found an abandoned lean to and took shelter beneath it, panting.

“We’ll keep going soon. I just need a minute,” Even huffed, clearly out of breath.

Then, because fate had it out for them, it started pouring rain.

Isak laughed “Maybe a little longer than a minute. I hope you don’t mind close quarters.”

Even shrugged. “I usually get a bit claustrophobic, but with you it doesn’t seem so bad.”

His forwardness caused Isak’s face to flush deep red. “It is a bit cozy in here, which is good because it might get a bit cold because, you know, rain.”

“So, you come from space?” Even asked, running his fingers through Isak’s hair absentmindedly.

He nodded. “Yeah, our ship is called Nissen. They sent down me and the rest of the delinquents since we were the only lives they were willing to risk.”

“Oh, so you’re a bad boy?” Even wiggled his eyebrows.

Isak snorted. “Not really. I was just hungry so I stole some food. It was a stupid young teenager thing to do.”

“You have a right to eat,” he argued. “They shouldn’t imprison you for that. What a load of bullshit.”

“Without rules, we’d have nothing but chaos,” Isak said with a shrug.

“I disagree,” Even replied with a shake of his head.

“Hmmm?” he hummed.

“Without freedom, what happens to our humanity?” he elaborated. “At that point we’re nothing but robots serving the needs of our superiors.”

“As long as humanity is alive, we’ll have our own little freedoms,” Isak pointed out. “They can’t control everything, like take our feelings for example. Even when some types of love were illegal, people still acted upon the feelings in their hearts.”

Even’s eyes flickered toward his lips for a moment. “And what does your heart say?”

Now it was Isak’s turn to stare at Even’s plump pink lips. “I think my heart is saying the same thing that my dick is saying right now.”

They both softly pushed toward one another, lips meeting in the middle as Isak placed his hands behind Even’s head, toying with his hair as they kissed. Even tried to push him backward and press him against the ground, but the lean to was too small, so Isak was pressed up against a tree awkwardly as the kiss deepened. His neck was going to cramp up later, but he didn’t care much.

It was pouring rain and Isak and Even had nothing better to do, so they just kept kissing, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, it got a bit dirtier, their hips grinding, Isak’s blood rushing at the ecstatic feeling,

“There you- what the fuck,” said a voice from outside the lean to.

The two of them parted and Even crawled Isak so he could see the person looking in. It was Jonas and he was looking away awkwardly.

“It was raining,” Isak explained, his face beet red.

“Look, I’m happy for you, bro. No need to explain it,” Jonas replied. “But we need to get to work. We were attacked by their rival tribe and the evil General Nikolai.”

“I guess we’re a team now,” Even said with a smile, despite their grim situation.

“Guess so,” he replied. “I can’t wait to work a bit more  _ closely _ with you.”

“Yeah, meet me back at the village,” Jonas said before taking off, leaving them alone together.

“We should go,” Even suggested.

“Now?” he pouted, wanting to continue what they had started.

“I have a bed in the village,” Even pointed out with a wink before standing up and heading toward the village.

Isak ran to catch up with a smile on his face. Who knew that life on Earth could be this good, despite all of the chaos that came with it.


End file.
